Dead Frontier Wiki
__NOEDITSECTION__ Welcome one and all to the Dead Frontier Wiki! The wiki about Dead Frontier that | width="40%" align="left" valign="top" | * Classes * Stats and Levels * Avatar Customization * Death * Clans * Barricades * Outpost Attack * Glossary & Abbreviations | width="30%" align="left" valign="top" | * Items * Ammunition * Food * Medication * Special Gear | width="30%" align="left" valign="top" | * Locations * Nastya's Holdout * Inner City * Timeline * Tools * 中文化指南 External Links * Merchandise November 16, 2009 The Gambling Den, and its only activity - "Three Card Monte" - is now available for all Non-Gold Members. November 15, 2009 The long awaited re-arrival of the cheaper PayBySMS service OneBip has finally happened. Players who do not have credit cards will now be able to buy credits and Gold Membership by text message. There is now also a new option to customize your gear - you can now dye your clothes and armor in the Yard, either done by an apprentice dyer for 30000 $ (GMs: 15000 $), which gives you a random color or by a master dyer where you can pick the color for 500 (GMs: 300) credits. But beware of the apprentice dyer you may end up with the same color you started with! November 11, 2009 A Gambling Den was added to Nastya's Holdout earlier today. Test your luck against the cards as you try to keep an eye on the Queen! Don't get too cocky, as it's very difficult, and you could easily lose all your money to the old gambler! Currently, this is only available for Gold Members, everyone else will be able to play a round or two on November 16th. November 2, 2009 Congratulations to Dead Frontier's two newest moderators: Sgt Thompson and zenmaster! Your help in the future will be very much appreciated by the Dead Frontier Community. October 31, 2009 AdminPwn just finished working on a new feature to improve our multiplayer server - a HTTP tunnelling system to improve the connectivity to multiplayer for those players who always encountered errors before. Due to the nature of a HTTP tunnel, it may take up to 15 seconds to actually connect to the multiplayer lobby for those people, so please be patient till it works or you get a "Can't connect" error. Note: This will not affect players who never had any serious multiplayer connection problems. October 29, 2009 The same survivor who made the Amputator vs Crow fanart pic is now working together with AdminPwn to create new Dead Frontier ads, and you can be a part of it! They prepared raw backgrounds but need YOU to dress up as zombies and pose for them like in classic zombie movies such as Dawn / Day / Diary / Land of the Dead. More details about all this and the thread to post your pictures in can be found here: DF Zombies for Ads Update: The new Dead Frontier Ads have been finished and can be found here: DF Ads/Banners/Artwork (You may have to disable Adblockers to view them all, due to keyword filters) Animated flash ads can be found here: :::Flash Advertisment #1 :::Flash Advertisment #2 :::Flash Advertisment #3 Participants: Masterdemon1, LeroyP, theDARK1, Jarki and 2 unknown persons. October 26, 2009 A site has replaced Dead Frontier's actual site as the #1 result, if users search for "Dead Frontier" on various search engines. Simply titled "mux.am", many players wondered if it was a new server. However, it was revealed to be a known phishing site, and confirmed by a moderator and AdminPwn himself. The site was already reported to Google and it's hosting company and should be removed soon. Meanwhile, no one should enter their login information into this site for their own security. Instead, please bookmark the real link or go directly to Dead Frontier's actual site: http://fairview.deadfrontier.com/onlinezombiemmo/index.php This site is a great cause for concern for the game, owing to the fact of how easily it became Google's first search result, and removed the real site from the result list. October 23, 2009 All flash signatures with individually generated profile information now have new backgrounds to match the new site background, displaying a part of the destroyed Fairview City. It was an idea suggested by zenmaster in I&S, where AdminPwn said "Consider this idea stolen." You may have to clear your cache to see it. An archive of old news items can be found at the News Archives. 300px High Quality Video [http://www.deadfrontier.com/ Dead Frontier] is a free, web-based Survival MMORPG created by Neil Yates of Jagged Blade Software. Dead Frontier has over 150,00 registered members, and gains several hundred members every day! Try the Night One, Two and Three Demos to get an impression of how Dead Frontier works. Please note that this wiki is fan made, so the provided information may not always be factually up-to-date. If you find that something is wrong or needs to get updated, please edit the page in question and add a short summary of what you changed. Please follow the rules of the wiki while visiting. If you are uploading a picture, please observe the Picture Upload rules. * Dead Frontier Night One * Dead Frontier Night Two * Dead Frontier Night Three Best viewed in